


all mine | phan

by prettyxmind



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, Top Phil Lester, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyxmind/pseuds/prettyxmind
Summary: dan and phil have been together for a few months and everybody knows. when mucking around turns into something entirely different...





	all mine | phan

"what does that mean?"  
"winsome, it means i think you're adorable" phil explains.  
the pair had been dating for just over two months and everyone at school knew. the pupils teased them for being gay but dan and phil didn't care because they were happy and that's all that matters.  
"aww you're cute" dan said as he pecked his boyfriends lips.  
as the episode of attack on titans came to an end, phil looked down at dan who was lying on his chest and stared in awe.  
"i can feel you staring at me" dan said as his eyes met phils.  
phil chuckled and connected his lips with dan's. as time passed the kiss got a lot more heated.  
dan sat up so he was sitting in phils lap and phil cradled him.  
as the two broke apart dan noticed the look in phil's eyes.  
"let's continue this somewhere else" phil said seductively as he lifted dan up and started walking to the bedroom.  
phil's parents were away on holiday so they had the whole house to themselves. that meant they could make as much noise as they had too.  
phil carried on the kiss but dan was getting impatient.  
the couple have had sex before, plenty times. hell, they even considered themselves sluts.  
dans back hit the bed and he instantly started to take off phils top.  
"a bit impatient are we?" phil chuckled and let dan take his top off.  
once the top was off, dan stared at his beautiful boyfriend. he was so lucky to have phil.  
dans eyes became hungrier as he pulled his and phils trousers. he pushed phil back so phil was resting against the wall and he got on his knees.  
dan slowly pulled down phils purple boxers with once quick movement and started lick up his leg painfully slow.  
"uhhhhh dan please" phil moaned from infront of dan.  
without warning dan took all of phils length in his warm mouth, making phil sigh with pleasure.  
as dan worked on his boyfriends lenght, phil was groaning and grunting.  
"get on that bed and you better be fucking naked by the time i come back" phil said in a serious tone.  
phil walked out of the room to go grab some things they needed and dan jumped on the bed and started to undress him self.  
after a few minutes, phil walked into the room to see his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed naked.  
"get on your knees with your ass up in the air" phil demanded as he opened up the cherry scented lube and rubbed some on his fingers, warming it up.  
without hesitation, dan did as he was told.  
phil pushed one finger into dan and dan took a minute to adjust. after a few seconds, phil continued to move his finger back and forth.  
dan was in ecstasy.  
"another finger, oh please phil!" dan moaned as he felt the excitement rush through his body.  
"my pleasure" phil whispered into dans ear making him shiver even more.  
"fuck the other finger, just please fuck me phil1" dan screamed as phil hit his prostate.  
"again, my pleasure" phil replied as he reached for the condom on the bedside table.  
within seconds, phil was inside dan.  
"ahhhh yes" dan shouted as phil started to move.  
phil picked up speed as dan was close to reaching his cilmax.  
"phil, i-m clos-e" dan exclaimed as he was trying to catch his breath.  
"me too, baby" phil sighed as he picked up the pace again.  
dan moaned as phil hit his prostate and that sent dan over the edge. dan released all over himself and phil finished seconds later.  
phil flopped on the bed next to dan as he tried to catch his breath just like dan.  
"that was amazing" dan said as he rested his head on phils chest.  
"yeah it sure was" phil replied as he stroked dans hair.  
"i love you" dan said.  
"i love you too"  
"i love you more" dan commented as he pecked phil on the lips.


End file.
